Dear Lizzie
by Cath4
Summary: One of Lizzie's classmates is pregnant and Lizzie thinks it might be.... {LG Lizzie and Gordo kiss!}
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1~  
  
Lizzie McGuire sat in front of her computer reading her daily borefest e-mails. It had only been two weeks since she decided to start Dear Lizzie again and she was already regreting it. It was all the usual stuff, 'I think my boyfriend is cheating on me. What should I do?' or 'My girlfriend seems like she wants to break up with me. What should I do?'. Lizzie just wanted to help someone who had a real problem. Something she might actually be able to give her thoughts and ideas about. Not just the obvious stuff she usually wrote. It was sad, actually, at how shallow the kids in her school could be. As all this was flooding through Lizzie's mind she opened a new e-mail. As she read she subconciously sighed figuring it was someone asking what it means when your boyfriend spends more time at football practice than with you. But as she read she discovered it wasn't some shallow unimportant question. It was real. Something important. Someone really needed her advice. Lizzie read:  
  
"I recently found out that I'm pregnant. I can't tell my boyfriend because he's not the father and I can't tell my parents because they'll freak out. I don't know what to do. Please help me. Signed, Can't tell"  
  
Lizzie gasped. Someone at her school was pregnant? The oldest kids there were 14! This scared Lizzie. She knew what this girl had to do but it was hard for Lizzie to tell her to do it. She took a deep breath, thought carefully what to write and typed:  
  
"This is a tricky question. You and I both know what you have to do. You have to tell your boyfriend, the father, and your parents. I know it will be hard for you but I really have to. What would you rather have, your child being brought up not knowing it's father and grandparents or having it grow up in a happy, somewhat confusing, family? Weigh out the pros and cons and I'm sure you'll see what you have to do. Signed, Lizzie"  
  
Lizzie hit send and dropped back in her chair. She had only just realized she was on the edge of her seat. She sighed as she let herself fall. A voice came from behind her, "What's wrong?" Lizzie turned around abruptly and saw Miranda, Lizzie's best friend, staring back at her. "I just got a letter for Dear Lizzie and it kind of made me wonder." Miranda sat down next to her best friend, "What was the letter about?" Lizzie brushed hair out of her eyes before explaining the whole thing to Miranda. When Lizzie was finished Miranda had a look of shock mingled with frightenment on her face, "Miranda? Are you okay?" She shook off the look and replied, "Um . . .yeah, yeah, fine. I just, um, I can't believe this. Who do you think it is?" Lizzie let her eyes roll up to stare at the ceiling, "I don't know. But I wish I did."   
  
.::That Night::.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo, their other best friend, were hanging out in Lizzie's room. Gordo was playing hacky sack, Miranda was on lizzie's bed reading a magazine and Lizzie was at her desk searching the internet for information on the Wright Brothers for a report. The room was quiet except for Lizzie's Clay Aiken cd playing in the background. After what seemed like forever Gordo finally spoke, "Did you figure out who the pregnant person is yet?" Lizzie once again fell back in her chair, "No." Miranda stopped reading her magazine but pretended she still was. "I guess we'll find out in 9 months." Gordo laughed. Miranda sat bolt upright, "That's not funny Gordo." She said defensivley. "Sorry." Gordo put his hands up in defeat, "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just . . . well . . ." "Well, what?" Miranda said quickly, "There's some poor girl out there somewhere afraid. Who feels like she's all alone and she can't tell her parents, or boyfriend, or friends about what she knows." Gordo looked taken aback, "I said I was sorry Miranda." "Well, maybe sorry isn't good enough. You shouldn't have said it in the first place! I'm sorry Lizzie, I'm going to go." Lizzie stood up with Miranda, "You don't have to." Miranda pulled on her jacket, "Yeah I do. I'll see you at school tomorrow." They said their goodbyes and Miranda left. \  
  
Gordo walked over to Lizzie and said, "What's her problem?" "I don't know." She crossed her arms. Gordo turned her so she was facing him, "Well, as long as we're alone." He put his arms around her waist and gently kissed her on her lips. Lizzie smiled and kissed back. But before she knew it Matt ran in. When he saw them kissing he half yelled half spoke, "Ewwwww!!!! That's disgusting! Mom! Dad! Lizzie and Gordo we . . . " Lizzie ran over and tried to cover his mouth but her ran from the room. Lizzie followed close behin him nd Gordo close after her. "Mom! Dad! Lizzie and Gordo were . . .they were . . ." Jo McGuire looked puzzeled, "What? What were Lizzie and Gordo doing?" "They were . . . kissing!" Matt screamed. Lizzie and Gordo stopped dead when they heard Matt say that. Jo and Sam both looked shocked. "Lizzie? Is this true?" Jo managed squeak out. Lizzie played with her fingers, "Umm . . ." Sam stood up from the stool he was sitting on, "Lizzie?" He demanded. "Umm . . ." Lizzie said again, "Ye . . .Yes." She looked down not wanting to look at her parents, Matt and least of all Gordo. "Lizzie, you knwo you're not allowed to do this stuff." Jo said. "I know mom." "No, I don't think you do know." She practically yelled. "Mom," Lizzie said strongly, "I'm sorry." "Sorry's not going to cut it." Sam said staring angrily at Gordo. "Why don't we have a talk." He said to Gordo. Gordo yelped a little, "I, um . . .I actually have to be getting home now." Jo glared at him, "Good. And I'm sure your parents would be interested in knowing what's been going on."  
  
After Gordo left Sam and Jo sent Matt upstairs and talked to Lizzie in the kirchen. "Mom, I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, I've kissed guys before." Jo poured a cup of tea, "It's not the kissing part I have a problem. You're not allowed to have boys in your room without someone else in there. Especially with the door closed." Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Mom. It's Gordo." Sam spoke up, "We understand that. And I wouldn't have had a problem with that. But now I don't what you two have been doing in there together. Especially when we're not around." Jo got a look of curiousity on her face, you could see it in her eyes, "Yeah Lizzie. What have you been doing in there?" Lizzie looked appaled, "Nothing!" "But how can we believe you? We didn't think you two would have kissed." Jo said. "You're grounded until further notice. Go to your room." Sam said. Lizzie screamed and ran up to her room.  
  
.::Please leave me lots and lots of notes. This was a different story that I deleted. But I changed it around to make it much more interesting. Leave one::. 


	2. Gordo's and Lunch

.::I'm listening to Metamorphosis right so I can get "inspired". Thanks for all the notes!~ Good and bad. Leave some more! ::.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Gordo got hom he walked into the kitchen to see his parents sitting at the table talking. They stopped suddenly when Gordo walked in. "Umm . . ."Gordo muttered, "Is something wrong?" His parents just lookd at him. "Okay . . .do you want me to go up to my room?" Still no response. Gordo thought he knew what was going on, "Did Mrs. McGuire call you?" But still there was no response. "What's going on?" He practically screamed. But still his parents stared at him like he was some kind of mutant.  
  
"Why would Mrs. McGuire call?" His mom finally said.  
  
"Well . . . umm . . . because Lizzie and I um . . . kissed and they were pretty mad at us." Gordo said walking a little further towards his parents ready to get in trouble.  
  
"David, come. Sit down." His father said pulling out a chair, "Mrs. McGuire did call."  
  
"So, you're mad at me?" Gordo asked with a bit of dissapointment in his voice.  
  
"No, not at all!" His mother said, "We want to make that clear."  
  
His father nodded and continued, "We believe you need to make your mistakes sometimes and, to be truthful, I don't know if this is a mistake."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, sweetheart, what your father is saying, is . . ." She gave Mr. Gordon a resentful look,"Well, just that we don't have a problem with you and Lizzie kissing."  
  
"David, why don't you go up to your room." Gordo nodded and stood up. He walked to the doorway and heard his dad say, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Gordo turned around and said, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, David. Everything's fine." His father said cooly, "Go to your room." Gordo turned around again and went up to his room.  
  
.::At school::.  
  
At lunch the next day Lizzie didn't see Gordo all day. She was really upset and wanted to find him to tell him they weren't allowed to see each other for a month. But of course Lizzie wasn't going to listen to her parents. When Lizzie finally did find Gordo he was sitting at a lunch table with Miranda. They apparently made up, "Gordo, I need to tell you something." Lizzie said.  
  
"Do you mind?" Miranda said, "We're trying to have a converstaion here."  
  
"I'm sorry Miranda." Lizzie set her tray down on the table and sat next to Gordo. "Go on."  
  
"Never mind." Miranda muttered, "I'm going to go get some jello."  
  
Lizzie's eyebrows went up. Not wanting to upset Miranda anymore Lizzie waited until she was out of earshot until she said, "Jello-O?" Lizzie rolled her eyes, "So, what were you talking about?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, "Never mind. What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Lizzie looked him in the eye, "We're not supposed to see or talk to each other for a month. But I'm not going to obey my parents. They're wrong on this one."  
  
"Lizzie, maybe we should. Maybe we just need to . . . take a break from each other."  
  
"What?" Lizzie said outraged, "Gordo, are . . . are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, I just . . . I think we need to . . .spend some time apart. Just for a little while."  
  
Lizzie stood up, "O . . Okay. I'll see you later then."  
  
"Yeah." Gordo dropped his head onto the table as soon as Lizzie was out of sight. "Why?" He thought to himself, "I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I let this happen. Why couldn't I control myself?" out of anger he threw his milk carton acroos the lawn, wher he sat. Just as he did, though, Principal Tweety (A/N is that his name?) walked by and the milk hit him on the side of the face. He spun around to the side and stared straight at Gordo, "Detention, Mr. Gordon. After school." Gordo rolled his eyes, sighed, and dropped his head again.  
  
.:: Please let me know what you think::. 


	3. Don't Want To Be Just Like You

.::OMG you guys are so great! I'm so glad you all like the story. Keep reviewing ::.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lizzie pulled her backpack onto her shoulder as she made her back into the school She didn't feel much like eating anymore. She decided to go to the computer and write some more for Dear Lizzie. She opened up her folder and saw a new e-mail from "Can't Tell". She got really excited because she wanted to know what was going on and maybe figure out who this mystery person was. But right when she opened it someone walked into the room and said, "Lizzie?" Lizzie looked up and saw Miranda fidgeting with her thumbs the way she did when she was nervous.  
  
"Yeah?" Lizzie pulled hair out of her face.  
  
"I just . . . needed to tell you something." Miranda sat down next to Lizzie. She quickly looked at the e-mail in front of them and looked down at her lap, "Another e-mail from the pregnant girl?" Lizzie nodded, "Well, I guess you haven't figured out who she is yet. Umm . . . see, I . . .I . . ."  
  
Miranda kept mumbling and fidgeting so much that Lizzie said, "Miranda? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, see . . .I . . ." Right as Lizzie thought Miranda was about to tell her what was going on the bell rang signaling they had to go to class. "I have to get to class." Miranda said, looking relieved.  
  
Shutting of the computer, Lizzie got up with her and walked out the door, "Tell me later, okay?" Miranda nodded and walked away.  
  
.::Later::.  
  
Lizzie left school knowing Miranda wasn't going to talk to her. She knew Miranda was having a tough time with something. If Lizzie didn't know better she would have thought Miranda was Can't Tell. But Miranda didn't have a boyfriend. But it just seemed so odd that Miranda would yell, first at Gordo and then Lizzie. And she ate Jello. Miranda hated Jell-O. All these thoughts were overwhelming Lizzie. She got on the bus and sullenly rode home. She dragged herself through the front door and ignored her mother when she said hello. Lizzie went right up to her room and fell on her bed. She rolled over onto her side and looked out her window. Longing to know what Miranda was going to tell her she picked up her phone and dialed Miranda's number. Her mom answered, "Hi Mrs. Sanchez, it's Lizzie. Is Miranda there?"  
  
"Yes she is, Lizzie," Miranda's mom answered, "But she's grounded from the phone. Didn't she tell you?"  
  
"No . . . No, i guess she forgot. Um . . . Mrs. Sanchez, why is Miranda grounded?"  
  
"She didn't tell you that either?" Lizzie said no, "Well, I'm sorry Lizzie, but you're going to haveto wait for Miranda to tell you."  
  
"Bt I'm afraid she won't tell me."  
  
"Don't worry, she will. Trust me." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Matt walked into her room and looked at her in shock, "I didn't know you were here. Sorry." And he fled from the room. Lizzie couldn't even stand to look at Matt. He's the one who made everything go wrong. It was all his fault. The thought comforted her for awhile but then she looked at her floor and saw a stack of books on the floor. With a groan she grabbed the top book and started her homework. Three hours later, just about the time she was about to give up on her math homeowrk, her mom called her down for dinner.  
  
Dinner went by slowly and miserably. Somehow the conversation turned to Lizzie and Gordo kissing. Matt started put down Gordo. Lizzie had to bite her tongue from lashing out as her parents laughed at Matt's snide remarks. She would have loved nothing more than to scream at her parents and hurt Matt in any way. She thought of good things before she said politley, "May I please be excused?"   
  
Her dad was the first to answer after her parenst looked at her like she was insane, "No. You will sit ther and wait until the rest of us are finished eating." Lizzie sunk back in her chair and waited, quite impatiently, as her family finished up their meal. Finally Lizzie was allowed to go upstairs. She ran up to her room and wanting to do anything that her parents disapproved of, put her Good Charlotte cd in her cd player. She blasted it and layed on her bed. She thought of what Matt had been saying and how her parents had laughed and started crying. She missed Gordo. It had only been one day but she couldn't stand not having Gordo in her life. A little while later she fell asleep still crying.  
  
She woke up the next morning and instantly saw her cd player gone. and something ina little pices on her floor. She walked over to it and saw it was her Good Charlotte cd. She felt a rush of anger sweep over her and decoded to do something else to upset her parents. She went into her closet and pulled out the sexiest thing she owned. A black mini skirt and a a black halter tp that showed off most of her stomach. Her parents had no idea Lizzie had bought this outfit and couldn't wait to see the look on their faces whe nthey saw her leaving the house wearing it. She got completly ready for school and went into the kitchen holding her bookbag. She decided to grab a piece of toast and leave only after her parents saw her. Not before and not too soon after. She didn't want to give them a chance to object. She walked into the kitchen grabbed the piece of toast and started eating it. Matt was in there eating cereal. When he saw Lizzie he said, "Slut."  
  
Lizzie grabbed him by the back of the neck and said, "I hate you for what you did. You're going to pay . . . big." She suppressed her anger as her parenst came in. Lizzie let go of Matt, who had been pulling his head forward in an attempt to get away, and his head fell in his cereal. They saw her and their mouths opened but no sound came out. Lizzie grabbed her backpack and said, "Bye." and left. When she left the kitchen she started singing The Anthem very loudly, "I dont ever wanna be like you.I dont wanna do the things you do. Im never gonna hear the words you say Cause I dont ever wanna. I dont ever wanna be. You" She left the house and smiled to herself. She had done it. She had gotten her parents furious. This was starting out to be a pretty good day. 


	4. The Truth Comes Out

.::Thanks so much for the reviews. Kepp them coming::.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Lizzie got to school she was welcomed with stares from all the guys. It made her feel proud but also kind of used. All she knew about it was that she didn't really like it. She would much rather be dressed like she normally was. But she had to go through with her plan. She had to make not only her parents mad but Gordo to talk to her. If she knew him like she though she knew him he would tell her she shouldn't look like this for attention. She didn't need to make her self a slut to be liked by guys and have guy friends. When she got to her locker she saw Gordo. He saw her, she knew he must have, but he didn't show it. He walked right past her staring at the floor. Lizzie didn't know what was up with him. But she grabbed her math book and headed off to homeroom. She sat down and Miranda came over to her and said, "Wow . . . Lizzie. Wh . . .what are you wearing?"  
  
"Oh, my parents are being jerks so I wanted to get them mad." a little voice in her head that sounded alot like Gordo's said, "If you keep making them mad you'll regret it." She shrugged it off and looked at Miranda, who had the same dazed look she had for the past two days now. Lizzie decided she needed to ask Miranda, "Miranda, what's wrong? I knwo you got grounded because I called and your mom said you couldn't talk . . ."  
  
"So I guess she told you then." Miranda looked like she was about to cry, "She told you I'm . . . I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?" Lizzie practically screamed, "No! You . . . You're Can't Tell?" Miranda nodded, "And . . . Gordo's the father?"  
  
Miranda looke up horrified, "No! He's not!" She started crying, "La . . . Larry is." She whispered. It was Lizzie's turn to look horrified, "Lizzie . . . I can't tell him. I can't tell Larry he's goingto be a father!" The heard a gasp and turned around. Standing there was Larry Tudgeman. "Oh my gosh." Miranda said. She started crying even harder, "Larry I'm . . . I'm sorry. I . . ." She didn't finish her sentence but buried her face in her hands.   
  
Lizzie stood up and elbowed Larry, who was standing dumbstruck in the aisle, hard in the ribs. He knelt down in front of Miranda and gently pulled her hands away from her face, "Miranda? Miranda listen to me." Miranda shook her head, "It's okay. just listen. You don't have to be sorry."   
  
Miranda stopped him, "Yes I do. I wanted to . . ."  
  
"No, Miranda. I could've stopped you anytime I wanted. But just listen. You don't need to cry. You don't. I know what we did was a mistake and now we have to live with the consequenses. And WE are going to do that. I'm going to help you. You're not in this alone. You have me, and your family and friends. You don't have to cry." Larry wrapped his arms around Miranda and she cried on his shoulder. Everyone looked up when someone snickered.  
  
"Oh brother. What is this? A nerd convention?" Kate Saunders said. Her cronies lauged with her, "Ugh . . . why don't the two of you just get a room?" She said Miranda and Larry.  
  
Miranda seemed to realize where she was and wiped away her tears, "Thank you." Lizzie heard her whisper in Larry's ear, "Lizzie." Miranda said quietly, "Will you come with me?" Lizzie nodded and they walked into the girls bathroom.  
  
Lizzie looked at Miranda's face and said, "Why don't we fix up your makeup?" Mascara had run all down Miranda's face. While Lizzie was wiping it off and applying more she said, "You're really lucky. Larry's a great guy."  
  
Miranda nodded, "Um . . ." She squeked out. Her throat hurt from crying, "What's up with Gordo?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lizzie dig through her purse for some eye shadow. They hadn't yet told Miranda they kissed.  
  
"Well, I haven't talked to him in a while. How . . . how is he?"  
  
Lizzie looked up into Miranda's sad face, "I don't know. He doesn't want to have anything to do with me for awhile."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, we . . . umm . . . we kissed. And Matt saw and told my parents and then they said we couldn't see each other for a month. So, I told Gordo and said I wasn't going to obey them and he said I should. And now he isn't talking to me."  
  
"Oh." Miranda looked down as Lizzie declared, "Done" and they made they're way to the door.  
  
"By the way . . . um . . .congratulations." Miranda looked up at her and smiled weakly. Lizzie hugged her and they walked back out into the hallway. They realized no one was in homeroom and they were late for their next classes. So Miranda went to Social Studies and Lizzie went back to homeroom to get her math book. When she got there she saw Gordo walking towards her.They looked at each other and made eye contact for a few seconds then Lizzie looked away. They passed each other and with a quick look back Lizzie followed him. He finally stopped and turned to look at her. "Why are you following me?" He asked colly.  
  
Lizzie searched her brain for an answer that didn't seem too stupid. "Umm . . . I'm . . .I . . ."  
  
"Lizzie, why can't you understand that I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want anything to do with you. Stop following me and stay away from me! Stay out of my life!"  
  
Lizzie looked like she was going to cry. But she wouldn't let herself. As Gordo walked turned away she said, "I don't want to."  
  
"Well, I want you to." He said turning back around.  
  
"I'll respect you and leave you alone but I'm not going to do it happily. Gordo, I want you in my life. I want you to love me . . ." Before Lizzie could finish Gordo all of a sudden kissed her. A long passionate kiss unlike any Lizzie had before. For those moments Lizzie felt like she was floating on a cloud. He had his warm hands on her cold cheeks. They were so close Lizzie was sure he could feel her heart racing. His warmth was make her cold desolate body warm again. He finally broke the kiss.  
  
"I do." He said, "And that's why we can't be together anymore."   
  
"Why can't you just be okay with it. It's not going to hurt you."  
  
"It will. You don't know how much." Principal Tweety walked through the hallway.  
  
"Mr. Gordon. Ms. McGuire. Looks like you'll have the pleasure of spending your lunch period in detention. Next time be in class when the bell rings." And he walked away.  
  
"Gordo wait." Lizzie grabbed his arm, "Tell me how it will hurt you and I'll stay out of your life forever."  
  
Gordo jerked his arm away and walked towards the gym. Lizzie groaned and walked back into her homeroom, got her book, and set off for Algebra. 


	5. Gordo

.:: You guys are the greatest! ::.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
That lunch period Lizzie groaned and muttered and mumbled all the way to detention. She couldn't wait to see Gordo but she also didn't want to miss lunch. When she got to the door she took a deep breathe and opened the door a crack. But somebody pulled her back. She turned to see Gordo. "Gordo . . .what?" But he put a finger to his lips and pulled her off at a run. When they got outside Gordo looked around, Lizzie figured he was checking if anyone would catch them. "Gordo, where are we going?" But he just mumbled "You'll see" and ran off in one direction. Lizzie rolled her eyes and followed. Finally they got to their destination. The Digital Bean, "Would you like some lunch?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Gordo? Were supposed to be in detention." Lizzie crossed her arms.  
  
"I thought you were going to be a 'bad girl'. Come one Lizzie. It's just lunch. Besides, I thought you wanted to be with me."  
  
"And I thought you wanted me out of your life." Gordo looked down at his feet. Lizzie spun around really quick and tried to hide. Her parents had just walked in. "Why are they in the Digital Bean?" she thought to herself. Luckily they didn't see her and sat down at a table. Lizzie turned back around to face Gordo but he wasn't there. She sighed and walked back to school. She knew she was goingto get into more trouble and probably have to have double detention. And it was all Gordo's fault. She entered the school as the bell rang. Lunch was over. She tried to act like she just got out of detention and walked to her next class.   
  
.:: Lizzie's House After School ::.  
  
Lizzie entered her kitchen only to see her parents two angry faces looking at her. She rolled her eyes, spun around and wnet up to her room. Locking the door as she heard her parenst coming up after her. She changed out of her slutty clothes and into a pair of jeans and a tank top. She flopped on her bed and started thinking about Miranda. She was Can't Tell. She and Larry were going to have a baby. "But wait." She thought to herself sitting up, "Can't Tell said she had a boyfriend. Who's Moranda's boyfriend? Well, ex?" Lizzie got up and picked up her phone about to call Miranda but remembered Miranda couldn't talk on the phone. Lizzie couldn't leave her house through the front door so she decided to climb out the window. While she was climbing she felt rebellious and liked it.   
  
15 minutes later Lizzie arrived at Miranda's door. She rang the door and heard someone coming to answer. It was Miranda, "Miranda, I need to ask you something important."  
  
"Lizzie, I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to have any friends in the house." Miranda said.  
  
"Well, then I won't go inside." Miranda looked over her shoulder to make sure her parents weren't watching and closed the door. She sat down on the front steps and Lizzie followed, "In your letter you said that you were pregnant and had a boyfriend but he wasn't the father. Who was the boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh." Miranda nodded slightly. "Yeah. Um . . . that was G . . . Gordo. We were dating secretly."  
  
"If you were dating him why did you sleep with Larry?" Lizzie figured they now called him Larry instead of Tudgeman.  
  
"Well, see . . . I thought Gordo broke up with me. Because he said you two were starting to get . . . closer. So, I was really mad at him and wanted to get back so . . . I did. And this is where it got me. I decided something, though. I'm never going to get revenge again." Miranda smiled, "So, answer a question of mine. Why are you and Gordo so mad at each other?"  
  
Lizzie put her elbows in her lap and her head in her hands, "He . . . he told me he wanted me to stay out of his life, I already told you that. But then . . . today after you went to Social Studies I was getting my math book and Gordo and I started talking. I told him I wanted him to love me and he kissed me and told me he did."  
  
"If that happened to me I wouldn't be angry." Miranda interrupted.  
  
"That's not all, though. The nex thing he said was because he loves me I have to stay away from him." Miranda's eyebrows went up, "Yeah, and then we were supposed to be in detention for our lunch period and he drags me off to the DIgital Bean. So, we're there and my parents come in."  
  
"Your parents?" Miranda emphasized the word parents.  
  
"I know. So I tried to hide, right? And when I turn to look at Gordo he's gone! I haven't seen him since." They were both quite for a little. "This is worse then when he almost skipped a grade."   
  
"I know. but it's going to get better. It has to." Miranda hugged Lizzie.  
  
.::Gordo's House::.  
  
Gordo walked into his living room to see a scene he never expected to see in his life. His father was standing, pacing the floor, yelling at his mother. She was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands crying. Gordo, who's prescense was undetected, hid behind a wall peering into the living room to watch. His father was yelling about something. Gordo wasn't sure what because his dad was so angry his words were slurring. All he could here wer bits of sentences. "I can't believe . . . I was loy . . . you just snu . . . and got pr . . . I can't believe . . ." The last word he heard his dad mumble was slut. At that Gordo came out from his hiding place and siad, "No, she's not! Don't call her that!"  
  
Gordo's parents both looked up, "David. Were you spying on us?" His father asked.  
  
"Yeah. Don't ever call mom a slut again!" Gordo walked over to his crying mother and put his arm around her, "Are you okay, mom?" She nodded.  
  
"David, go to your room." Mr. Gordon said. Gordo stayed where he was, "I said go to your room." Still, Gordo stayed where he was. Because he didn't want to leave his mom alone with his father. But he also wouldn't leave because his mom was holding onto his arm so tightly he thought if he let go he would get hurt.   
  
"I can't believe you would say that to your own wife." He spit out angrily.  
  
"David, you know nothing about what is going on here. Now, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" His father screamed and grabbed Gordo's arm.  
  
"Let go of him!" Mrs. Gordon yelled. He let go instantly. "Come on, David, we're leaving." Gordo and his mom stood up and walked out the door. Mrs. Gordon still clutching Gordo's arm. "David, I'm sorry about this." She said when they got outside.  
  
"Mom, you don't have to be sorry. But . . . what was he talking about?" Right then Gordo's dad came out of the house.  
  
"Rachel," (A/N I don't know Gordo's parents names so I'm making them up.), "Don't go."  
  
Mrs. Gordon and Gordo walked down the street while Mr. Gordon called after them. Gordo didn't know where they were going until they were there. Gordo's favorite place as a kid. the park. "David, I need to explain something to you." They sat down on a bench, "See, back before you were born your father and I had . . . seperated. And I met this other man, Chris. We got pretty close."  
  
"Mom." Said Gordo a bit disgusted. He didn't need to know this information, "You don't need to go on."  
  
"Yes, I do. Listen, David. A few weeks later your father and I made up but soon before that I foundout I was . . . pregnant. By Chris."  
  
"So, I have a brother or sister?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, no . . . you were that child." Gordo's jaw dropped, "And . . . I told your father that you were his. And . . . your named after your real father."  
  
"I thought you said his name was Chris?"  
  
"It was . . . his middle name was David."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me all this before?"  
  
"I guess I was . . . afraid. I mean, look how your father reacted when I told him. I didn't want you to be mad at me."  
  
Gordo sat in silence for a long time. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man that raised him wasn't his father? Afetr what seemed like an hour to both of them (though in reality it was only five minutes) Gordo said, "C . . .Can I meet him? My dad, I mean." His mom smiled a huge smile of relief and nodded.Gordo huged his mom, "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. Thank you for telling me." After another five minutes Gordo could see his mom was getting cold, "Mom, where are we going to go? We can't go back home."  
  
"I know." She thought for a minute, "What about the McGuires? Is that okay with you? Or the Sanchez's?"   
  
Gordo consdiderd these two options. They were the only people in the whole town Mrs. Gordon was closest to. Gordo figured he couldn't go to Miranda's because he didn't want to speak to her. But Lizzie would be just as bad. He weighed out the pros and cons. Mr. McGuire couldn't hurt Gordo if his own mom was there. And maybe his mom could help Lizzie feel better towards her parents. Mrs. Gordon had a way of doing that. And at Miranda's? He would suffer a lot more pain then he was already going through. But there would be a lot less hostility for his mom. And that was the most important thing to Gordo. Not the pain he was going through but his mom. Even though he was most conscerned about his mom he couldn't go through the pain of being at Miranda's. So he said, "The McGuires." 


	6. Please?

.::Here's chapter 6::.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
That night, after Mrs. Gordon and Gordo got settled in, Lizzie and Gordo were in the living room doing homework. "X + Y = 387?" Lizzie thought to herself, "This is impossible. Just ask Gordo. C'mon! You need the help!" She cleared her throat and said, "Gordo, um . . . could you help me with this?" Gordo, after a bit of consideration, agreed, "Okay . . . how do x and y equal 387?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, you have to look at what y means up here. In this case it would 150," Gordo showed her, "Then you have to isolate the x and solve. It's very simple."  
  
"Yeah, right. Only for smart people like you." Gordo looked up and smiled at her. It was the first time he had done that in two days.  
  
"Don't put yourself down. It really is easy. You just have a terrible math teacher. I think he enjoys watching kids suffer in his class."  
  
They both laughed, "Tell me about it . . ."   
  
But Lizzie couldn't finish her snetence. Her mom interrupted her, "No talking." She said fiercly.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and whispered in Gordo's ear, "Meet me down here tonight at 12, okay?" Gordo nodded slightly and they got back to their homework.  
  
.::12:00 that night::.  
  
Lizzie, who had been sitting in her room reading, checked her clock. Finally it was modnight and Lizzie could go talk to Gordo. She slowly and quietly opened her door and went down the stairs. Stopping, only briefly to listen at her parents door. When she heard her dad's snores and her mom's steady breathing she snuck down the stairs. In the living room she saw Gordo staring at her. He was only wearing his jeans and no shirt. Lizzie gasped when she saw this. She had no idea he looked so good without a shirt. Before Lizzie could utter a word Gordo said, "Lizzie. we can't do this. We can't be down here alone."  
  
"Why not, Gordo? We may never get a chance to talk again while you're staying here." Lizzie sat down next to him. Her heart skipped a beat when her arm rubbed against his. She didn't know why she was feelin gthis way. She had rubbed against his arm alot before but this time it was different. Thye loved each other and that amde it much different.  
  
"Because . . . because what if you end up getting pregnant? We could end up just like Larry and Miranda."  
  
"Gordo, that's not going to happen. Just because it happened to them doesn't mean it will happen to us. I mean, I'd be too afraid to." Lizzie giggled at her honesty.  
  
"Lizzie, this is serious. I'm really worried about it."  
  
"I know. But you can't avoid having a girlfriend because you're afraid she might get pregnant. That doesn't happen to everyone that's going out. Beside's you know I don't want to. You know me."  
  
"Yeah but I'm not sure if I can control myself. It's not you I'm worried about. I know you have more self control. But . . ."  
  
"You actually think I have more self control than you? You're ,like, the self control King!"  
  
They were both silent for a few minutes unti lGordo said, "How can you have faith in me when I don't?"  
  
"It's a part of being in love. I'll have faith in you no matter what happens. I know I can control myself and I know you can control yourself. Besides, when your dating that doesn't mean your going to have sex. There's more to a relationship than that."  
  
"I . . .I guess your right. I guess I'm just scared. And for no reason. Thanks Lizzie."  
  
"Does this mean we're . . . dating?"  
  
"I wish it did but there's one small problem." Lizzie groaned,"What now?" She thought.   
  
"You're parents don't want us going out. We're not even supposed to speak to each other."  
  
Lizzie just remembered her punishment. And she remembered what she planned, "I thought about that. Well, see, you're living here until your mom finds an apartment, right?" Gordo nodded his curly head, "Well, then, we can just meet every night. Until you leave, that is." Lizzie stared at her lap. She didn't want to think about that day, "So, what do you say?"  
  
"I . . . um . . . .I . . ."  
  
.:: Just figured I leave ya guessing. Leave me lots of reviews::. 


	7. Yes or No?

.::Sorry to keep you waiting. Here you go::.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were sitting next to each other on Lizzie's living room couch. She couldn't believe what she just asked Gordo. She asked him if he was okay with them meeting every night that Gordo loved wit hMcGuires. Gordo was stumbling along on his answer. Lizzie was os nervous she thought she would cry. "I . . . um . . . I . . ." Gordo sputtered, "I . . . y . . . yeah, sure."  
  
"Oh, Gordo!" Lizzie said, hugging him tightly, "You have no idea how happy I am you said that!" Gordo put his arms around her waist. Lizzie took in a sharp breathe and looked from Gordo's eyes to his lips and back to his eyes before he kissed her. She had her arms twisted around his neck onto his bare back. Lizzie felt comforted with his semi muscular arms around her. She had no idea he worked out. Gordo lay Lizzie down and lay down next to her. He kept hs arm on her waist as she slowly drifted off to her dreams. She felt so right. What she was longing for finally came to her. It was hard for her to beleive she was there in reality with Gordo. "Am I dreaming?" She asked him.   
  
"You can't be." Gordo whispered in her ear, "Because nothing feels this good in dreams." She twisted her head around and kissed him gently. "Now, go to sleep. I kno you haven't gotten much for the past couple of days."   
  
Gordo must have been right because before she knew it she was being gently shaken on the arm. She opened her eyes and looked up into Gordo's face. The memories of what happened only a few short hours ago came flooding back and she smiled. Gordo smiled back at her, "You better go back into your room. We don't want to get in anymore trouble." Lizzie stood up and walked towards the stairs, "Oh, and Lizzie?" She turned around, "I love you." He said sheepishly. Lizzie ran over to him and kissed him before heading off to her room.  
  
When Lizzie came back downstairs she had to remember to act like she had been over the past few days. She remembered some of the remarks Matt made about Gordo and she got mad at him. She remembered the way her parents had laughed and how she felt when she saw her Good Charlotte cd smashed on the floor and her cd player gone. She got so mad at her parents she almost wanted to tell them about her and Gordo. But she couldn't. She couldnt' tell them that and have Gordo leave and never come back. She finally got Gordo to kiss her she didn't want it to be the last time. So, she walked into the kitchen with a defiant attitude. Her mom looked at her and said, "I'm glad to see you're over being a whore." Lizzie dropped into a stool and ignored her mom. She grabbed a box of cereal and looked over at Gordo. She could see the slightest hint of a smile on his face. She smiled and her mom snapped, "What are you laughing at?"  
  
Lizzie's head snapped up, the smile gone, "Nothing." and devulged herself in her cereal. Mrs. McGuire looked over at Gordo and looked upset.  
  
Veering the conversation away from trouble Gordo asked his mom bitterly, "Mom, can you drive me toschool today?"  
  
Mrs. Gordon nodded, "I don't see why not. Lizzie, do you want a ride?"  
  
"No. She can't come with us." Gordo said quickly while Mr. and Mrs. McGuire smiled.   
  
"That's alright, Mrs. Gordon," She emphasized the last part, "I'd rather ride the bus, no offense."  
  
"Okay, that's fine. Well, David, we'd better get going. I thought you might want to change out of those clothes before school." They said their goodbyes and left. Lizzie grabbed her book bag and left, too.   
  
When Lizzie got to school the first things she did was find Miranda. She looked alot happier today, she was actually smiling. Larry was standing next to her talking. Lizzie was trying to think what Miranda and Larry's child would look like and though of a baby with a regular body and Larry's head. She laughed at the image. Looking back at them Lizzie realized Miranda and Larry made a cute couple. It sounded kind of scary as she thought about it, but they did. Larry was startingto look better these days and wearing different shirts everyday. That made a difference. And Miranda, however picky she had been efore, seemed happy. Really happy. "Oh, het Lizzie." Miranda said when Lizzie walked up to them.  
  
"Hey. Hi Larry."  
  
Larry smiled at her, "Hey Lizzie. I'm going to go." Larry said to Miranda, "I'll see you at lunch. Bye Lizzie."   
  
Lizzie said goodbye and opened up her locker. She threw her books inside and waited, quite impatiently, for Gordo to get to school. "What's your problem?" Miranda asked goodnaturdley.  
  
Lizzie looked up at Miranda and said, "Well . . . Gordo and his mom are . . .well, he should tell you."  
  
"But he's not talking to me. Are they okay? Did something happen?"  
  
"I'll ask him if I can tell you. Yes, something did happen and they're fine. But . . . I have to tell you something. Gordo and I kissed again and everything's great between us!"  
  
They started walking down the hall, "So, why wasn't he talking to you before?"  
  
"He said he was afraid he couldn't 'control himself' and was afraid we might . . . get too close, ya know?"  
  
"Tell me about it." Miranda smiled.  
  
"Oh, right." Lizzie laughed at herself, "So, anyway, I told him he could and I could and . . . I guess now we're secretly dating. Like, you two were." Lizzie thought for a second. She had forgotten Miranda and Gordo had gone out, "Oh, Miranda." She said ina tone that showed how sorry she felt, "Is it okay if me and Gordo date? Like, are you okay with that?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Lizzie. I have a great boyfriend. And Gordo has a great girlfriend. I'm happy . . . a little scared but happy. Did I tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" They reached homeroom and sat in their seats. Lizzie still didn't see Gordo.  
  
"Larry and I decided we'd keep the baby. My parents were trying to get us to give it up but we want him or her. Oh, and we're going for the first ultrasound next week." Miranda sounded really excited.  
  
"That's great! How far along are you?" Lizzie giggled at this question. She never would have guessed she'd be asking Miranda this in their high school homeroom.  
  
Miranda giggled, too, thinking the same thing Lizzie was, "A month and half. Larry and I were talking about names last night and he wants to name the baby, if it's a boy, Spok. Can you believe that? I'm just like, 'No way, Larry.'. Then for a girl he wants to name her Gabrielle after his mom. I like that name. It's pretty. What do you think?" Lizzie was staring out the window. She couldn't figure out where Gordo was. He should've been at school half an hour ago. She hoped nothing happened to him.  
  
"What if his dad was home when they got there?" Lizzie thought, "Or the keys to his mom's car were gone. Or what if they got in an accident?"  
  
"Lizzie?" Miranda interrupted Lizzie's thoughts, "Lizzie?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Lizzie asked realizing Miranda was speaking to her.  
  
"I asked you if you liked the name Gabrielle."  
  
"Oh, uh . . ."Lizzie sounded dazed. Like Miranda had before she told anyone she was pregnant, "Yeah . . . yeah, it's nice."  
  
"What's wrong, Lizzie?"  
  
"I'm just kind of worried about Gordo." Before Miranda could reply the bell rang and they had to go to their next class. Lizzie completely zoned out the announcements and didn't know if there was anything important she needed to know. She didn't really care, though. All she cared about was Gordo and if he was okay. 


	8. Where is he?

.::Sorry I haven't written in so long. But I'm back and I can't wait for yout o read this!::.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Gordo didn't show up at school at all that day. During the long bus ride home Lizzie kept imagining when she came home her parents would tell her Gordo and his mom were at the hospital . . . or worse. All the thoughts running through Lizzie's mind made her run through her front door when the bus dropped her off and run through the house searching for Gordo. She passed Matt in the hall and said to him, "Have you seen Gordo?" Matt stared at her blankly and said, "Even if I did why would I tell you?" and walked away. Lizze almost screamed and kept searching for him. he was nowhere in the house. By this time Lizzie was freaking out. She even went to Gordo's house to see if they were still there. But they weren't. His mom's car wasn't sitting in the driveway. But his dad's was so Lizzie quickly turned around and went home.   
  
Dinner went by and Gordo and his mom were still gone. The hours seemed endless waiting to hear the frontdoor open. Finally, what Lizzie was waiting for happened. It was ten o' clock and the frontdoor opened. Lizzie jumped out of her chair in her bedroom and ran down the stairs. "Gordo!" She said quickly, "Where were you?! Why weren't you at school?"   
  
Gordo was about to answer but he heard Lizzies parents suddenly stop talking in the kitchen, "Like you care." He mumbled and right passed Lizzie and up the stairs. Lizzie looked at Mrs. Gordon and she shrugged. Lizzie sighed and went back up stairs and into her bedroom. Soon she heard her parents say goodnight to Matt and go into their room. At midnight, Lizzie was trying to finishe her homework, she could hear the whole house quiet. She crept to her door and listened to see if anyone was in the hall. As quietly as she could she opened the door and almost screamed when she saw someone in the hallway. She opened her mouth to say something but the person put a finger to her lips and made her walk back into her room, following her in.  
  
In the dim light of her bedroom she could finally see who the person was . . . Gordo. Lizzie whispered, "Oh my gosh, Gordo! I was so worried about you! Where were you today?"  
  
Gordo sat down on Lizzie's bed and she followed. He looked at the floor and then at Lizzie, "Well, my mom and I went to the house to get changed and everything this morning. You already know that. When we were about to leave someone rang the doorbell. So my mom answered it and some strange man was standing there." Gordo pulled his feet on the bed and lay back on the pillows. Lizze was down by his feet, "So," he continued, "My mom hugged the guy and introduced him as Chris . . . my father! So all day today the three of us were hanging out."  
  
Lizzie smiled thinking of what Gordo's dad must have looked like, "What do you think will happen between your mom and dad?"  
  
Gordo sat up and said, "Well, I'm pretty sure they both still love each other . . . it's pretty obvious if you spend two minutes with them while they're together. So, I don't know. Chris is really cool and I think I'd like it if they got back together. But I don't really know him."  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie mumbled, "You know, I was really worried about you today." She moved over on her bed so she was right next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have called you or something." He put his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah you should have." She smiled at him, "But it's okay. Just as long as nothingbad happened to you or your mom." Gordo leaned over and kissed her. She looked taken aback when he moved his head backward, "What was that for?"   
  
"I don't know. For being so great."   
  
Lizze smiled and snuggled up close to him, "Well, then . . . I like being so great." She joked. She lay her head on his chest and soon fell asleep. It seemed like she was only asleep a few seconds before she was gently shaken. "Huh?" She said sleepily.  
  
"Kids, get up." Lizzie looked up and saw Mrs. Gordon, "Hurry up, your parents will be up soon."   
  
Lizzie looked confused, "But . . . how did you . . ."  
  
Mrs. Gordon smiled and said, "Gordo told me. Hurry up or your parents will find out." Lizzie sat up and woke Gordo up as Mrs. Gordon left the room. "Gordo." Lizzie said, "Get up. You have to leave."  
  
"What? Why?" Gordo mumbled turning onto his side.  
  
"My parents will be up soon. Hurry!" She hopped off the bed and practically dragged Gordo off and pushed him out the door. At that second the her parents doorknob turned. Lizzie hissed to Gordo, "The bathroom! Go!" Gordo hurried into the bathroom as Lizzie's parent's door opened. Lizzie quickly pulled the door cloer to her but made sure she could still see what was going on. Her dad left his room in his pajama's and bathrobe. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Lizzie prayed Gordo was well hidden then felt bad for him. A little bt later Lizzie's dad left the bathroom looking a little bit more awake then before. He went downstairs and Gordo walked out of the bathroom looking disgusted. Lizzie mouthed, "Sorry." And Gordo walked down the stairs shaking his head an muttering something under his breath.  
  
.:: Okay, that probably wasn't my ibest/i chapter . . . but oh well. Please review!::. 


	9. The Talk

Chapter 9  
  
After Lizzie got ready for school she heard a knock on her door. She figured it was her parents orMatt and she really didn't want to deal with them. All they did when they were around just Lizzie was make fun Gordo. Lizzie always got offended and left the room as quickly as possible. She really didn't want to spend anymore time with them then necessary. "Come in." She sighed. Mrs. Gordon walked in, "Oh, Mrs. Gordon! I thought you were my parents or Matt."  
  
"Nope. Just me." Mrs. Gordon closed the door and sat down on Lizzie's bed, "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Lizzie's first reaction was surprise then she moved over to her computer chair and sat down in it, "Sure. About what?"  
  
"About your parents and Matt." Lizzie sighed and rolled her eyes, "I know you haven't been getting along really well with them and I was wondering why." She already knew why but she wanted Lizzie to tell her.  
  
"Well, Gordo told you bout us kissing . . . or did my mom call you? Anyway, after that my parents started to . . . well . . . put down Gordo. And I got mad at them and it all just turned into a big mess. Like a war between family."  
  
"Did you tell your parents how you felt?"  
  
"Well, no. Not exactly." Lizzie turned her head away.  
  
Mrs. Gordon raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean 'not exactly'?"  
  
Lizzie crossed her arms and looked at the floor, "I dressed and acted the way they don't want me to and I guess they got the picture because things got worse after that."  
  
"Do you know why your parents didn't want you David kissing?"  
  
"Probably to have complete and total control over my life." Lizzie mumbled.  
  
"No, they didn't want you two kissing because kissing leads to other things. I know you probably weren't thinking like that. You thought you could control yourself. You were some hormone crazed teen. But let me tell you, once it starts it's hard to stop."  
  
"But I *can* control myself. I'm *not* a hormone crazed teen."  
  
"Do you think that's what Miranda thought?"  
  
"You know about Miranda?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Mrs. Gordon smiled, "Yes. Do you think Miranda thought she wasn't a hormone crazed teen?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But I guess she wasn't." Mrs. Gordon just looked at her, 'Okay, I see your point. But I'm *not* Miranda."  
  
"I know. and Miranda's not like me. But it happened to both of us when we thought we could control ourselves." She stood to leave but added, "You know I got into a fight similar to this once. I'm sure David has told you about Chris," Lizzie smiled and nodded. She and Gordo apparently told each other everything, "Well, we had known each other since high school, we even dated then, and my parents hated him. When I told them I loved him, oi! They just flipped out at me. They forbade me from ever seeing Chris again."  
  
"So what happened?" Lizzie asked somewhat intrigued..  
  
"I had Chris some to the house honk the horn outside and I went to get in his car. I was dressed in a way my parents dissaproved of just like you did. When I came home that night they grounded me . . . we never forgave each other. Things between us are still exactly the same as they were then."  
  
"So, why don't you talk to them? Just like you said I should with my parents."  
  
After a moment Mrs. Gordon said, "I''ll tell you what. I will if you do."  
  
Lizzie didn't want to at all. She didn't want to have to see her parents. But she knew things would most likely turn out the way they did for Mrs. Gordon and her parents if she didn't. Lizzie weighed out the pros and cons and said, "Okay. But only if you do too."  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie went downstairs that morning to find Sam and Jo alone in the kitchen. She decided to talk to them, telling herself she couldn't get mad. They were sitting at the island sipping coffe and laughing. "probably at Gordo." Lizzie thought to herself. Then she thought, "No. Don't think like that. It'll mess things up." She realized she wanted to make up with her parents then. She grabbed a piece of toast and stood on the other side of the island, in front of her parents, "Um . . . mom? Dad? Can I talk to you?" Jo barely looked up from her newspaper and nodded. "Well, see . . . I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting towards you." That made them both look up but they stayed quiet. So Lizzie continued, "I understand why you wouldn't want me and Gordo to kiss all alone in my room with the door closed. Kissing could lead to other things. I get that."  
  
Sam said to her, "What made you change your mind."  
  
Oh no. Now she had to tell them about Miranda, "Well, M . . .Miranda's pregnant and I realized I don't want that to happen to me."  
  
"Miranda's pregnant?!" Jo asked in her old motherly tone. Not the one she'd been using for the past few days. She stood up to get more coffee, "Lizzie, we don't want that to happen to you yet, either. And I want to apologize for the way your father and I have been acting towards you." Lizzie was surprised, "They're apologizing to me? Sweet. This never happens." Lizzie thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah, we were wrong to make fun of Gordo and be so mean to you." Sam added.  
  
"You're our daughter and we should never be mean to you." Jo put her arm around Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie thought she'd take advantage of the situation, "So, me and Gordo can hang out again?"  
  
Sam and Jo stared at each other. Talking with their eyes. Finally Sam said, "You're on probation."  
  
"Thank you!" She hugged her mom and then her dad. She was still a little mad at them for what they called Gordo but she was getting over it. 


	10. The Three Musketeers

Chapter 10-  
  
"Yes!" Lizzie thought to herself, "It's Saturday!" She hadn't realized it before she talked to Mrs. Gordon or her parents but when she walked into the kitchen with her backpack and everyone laughed at her she remembered. "Woops." She said to them. She ran up to her room and grabbed the phone to call Miranda then remembered Miranda couldn't talk on the phone. She decided she'd ask Gordo if he wanted to go to the mall. She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs again. In the kitchen she said, "Where's Gordo?"  
  
"He left a little while ago. He said he had something important to do." Mrs. Gordon said.  
  
"Oh, well, okay. I'm going to go to Miranda's. I'll be back later." Everyone said goodbye and Lizzie made her way to Miranda's. Miranda only lived a few blocks away so it didn't take long at all. When she got there she saw Miranda on the porch with someone she guessed was Larry. But when she got closer she saw it wasn't Larry at all. She sat down on the porch with them and said, "Hey guys. What's up?"  
  
"Too much." Miranda said.  
  
"But the Three Musketeers are back." Gordo said happily.  
  
"That's just what I wanted to hear." The all stood up and went inside.  
  
.::The End. How cheesy can I get? Well, there's a small possibility that there will be a sequel but I'm not too good with sequels so we'll see. I hope you all had a great Easter and looke for a new Lizzie McGuire story by me soon!   
  
Summary~ A young girl goes on a search to find fame and finds herself in the process.- A Melina Story::. 


End file.
